


Only in Fairy Tales

by adrina_stark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrina_stark/pseuds/adrina_stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke takes a moment for herself, to dream of the stars and what could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only in Fairy Tales

_"But wishes are only granted in fairy tales."_  – Simone Elkeles

...

Clarke watches the stars shine, picturing the girl who used to gaze down, wondering about the secrets of Earth. Her legs dangle off the cliff near their newest campsite and while she understands that it's probably not the safest spot for a fit of melancholy, Clarke has no intention to move.

She hears his steps long before he sits beside her. Bellamy may be becoming more effective at moving through the brush, but even he struggles in the dark, regardless of how bright the moon is.

"You know I'm not going to stick my neck out to save you if you fall off this cliff, princess," he grunts as he sits down, placing one of the bags constructed from tarp next to him.

Clarke goes back to her stargazing, replying absently, "I haven't fallen yet."

"Now that's a relief," Bellamy says and Clarke can practically hear the eye roll.

"What are you doing here, Bellamy?" Clarke doesn't mean to sound annoyed but she is – all she wanted was some peace and quiet to properly sulk and she couldn't even get that.

"It's not safe to go wandering around by yourself, treaty or no. Do you think we can rename the constellations?"

Clarke is lost at the change of topic, "What?"

"The constellations," he says earnestly, reminding Clarke there is much more to him than she first imagined, "They all had their own names and stories but so much information has been lost. My mother used to tell me about them but I haven't been able to find of the patterns yet. Maybe we can name our own."

"So this is what it's all about," Clarke laughs, "You just want to get in first so you can have the Bellamy Blake constellation."

Bellamy smirks, "Now wouldn't that be something." He sighs and Clarke can feel his leader facade falling away, "Look at us, we thought we were the first people to step foot on the ground in 97 years and we're already longing for the stars."

"I'm sure there's some poetic old-Earth saying to describe it."

"'The grass is always greener on the other side?'" He phrases it like a question and Clarke turns, catching the mirth in his eyes. Soon they are both laughing – at what, Clarke is unsure – but the sound seems to fill the lonely night.

"It should be past midnight by now, right?"

"I suppose," Clarke says with a shrug, not particularly looking forward to the next day.

Bellamy shuffles through his bag before he pulls out a small notebook.

"Happy birthday, Clarke."

Clarke gapes for what seems like an eternity before she finds her voice, "Who told you?"

"Your mother did."

She scoffs, "My mother isn't very fond of you, why would she do that?"

"Fine," Bellamy concedes, "I may have been in their camp and overheard your mother talking to Raven while I was there for our meeting. I had forgotten that you couldn't even be classified as an adult yet."

"Don't worry, Bellamy, you'll always be the old man of the group."

Bellamy looks like he's going to protest before he simply shakes his head, "You going to accept your present?"

Clarke critiques him for a moment, listing possible ulterior motives in her head before she accepts the book. It is a beautiful leather-book notebook, filled with blank pages that scream to be filled.

"I got some of the lead Lincoln uses as well, so you have some actual materials to draw with," Bellamy quickly adds.

Worry mars his face and Clarke realises that Bellamy Blake, rebel king of the 100, is nervous about his present.

Clarke doesn't stop the smile that spreads over her face, "It's beautiful, Bellamy, thank you."

"Good," he says quietly, going back to gazing at the stars.

She knows he's embarrassed by his actions but there's something she needs to know, "Why'd you do it?"

He shrugs and mutters something under his breath. Clarke shuffles closer, "What?"

"I said, birthdays are important."

"I always thought of it as just another day and now, it's my first birthday without my Dad. And I keep thinking how if I was on the Ark they probably would have floated me, just to keep their secret."

"I'm sorry about your Dad but I believe birthdays are special. You get one day a year where people appreciate you for simply being born, they should be enjoyed princess," Bellamy says, slightly self-consciously.

"Were birthdays a big event in your family?" Clarke asks, "Because of Octavia?"

Bellamy nods, more of a jerk of his head, "Every year, we tried to let her know we didn't consider her a burden. She didn't always believe us when she got older."

"Well, thank you for the notebook," she starts before Bellamy is eagerly digging into his bag.

"I almost forgot," he proclaims, before pulling out a candle and holding it like it's something incredible.

"A candle?"

He pulls out matches, a precious resource they found in another bunker and moves to strike it.

"What are you doing? Don't waste it."

"This isn't a waste, Clarke, you can finally get to make your wish."

Clarke is taken aback by his words and makes no move to stop him. Bellamy picks the candle up and holds it in front of Clarke, "Make a wish, princess."

Clarke meets his eyes over the flame, holding his gaze before she squeezes them shut and gives the candle a gentle blow.

She pours every hope she had into her wish and opens her eyes to Bellamy, looking to her in the moonlight, eyes beseeching. Clarke quickly looks back to the stars, hoping the pounding of her heart cannot be heard in the quiet night.

"Do you plan on adopting all of Earth's old customs?" She asks, attempting to distract herself.

"Only the ones I like," he replies absently before carefully standing up, "Come on, Clarke, they'll send a search party after us soon."

Clarke gratefully accepts the offered hand but lets go quickly, brushing the dirt off her pants. They begin the walk back to camp before she breaks the silence, "So when's your birthday?"

Bellamy laughs, "I am not telling you that."

"What?" Clarke pouts, "It's only fair now that you know mine. I'll just ask Octavia."

Clarke moves ahead, ignoring Bellamy's spluttered protests and laughs. The notebook is soft under her hand and Clarke hides a smile, simply appreciating that she was born and could experience this life. Bellamy curses as he stumbles on a root behind her and she laughs again, believing for that moment, that her wish might actually come true.


End file.
